The invention relates to an uncoupling means for central buffer couplings on rail vehicles, whose coupling closure is composed of a rotatable disk hook with articulated coupling eye, and wherein an electric motor which controls the rotary movement of the disk hook via a worm wheel is provided as uncoupling means.
An uncoupling means for central buffer couplings is known, wherein the turning of the disk hook is effected through a push rod which is articulated eccentrically to the axis of rotation of the disk hook and eccentrically to the drive shaft of an electric motor. Such an arrangement, however, is possible only with so-called two-position couplings, i.e., couplings where the disk hook of the coupling closure occupies a different position in the coupled and uncoupled states, so that the coupling eye lies either outside of or in the cone.